Mass Effect: An Angel's Lament
by KingOfShadowedOnes
Summary: He was broken so he left to the Citidel and joined C-sec. She Powered through it and remained Alliance. Then he left with his partner sick of the lack of ability to do what was right. She kept firm and rose through the ranks learning control. Five years since the Lion and Lioness have seen each other, fate's a bitch as the Sibilings Shepard are about to find out. (Shakarian&SHALI)
1. The Archangels

**So here we go again, yet another story that I'm launching that I really don't have time to do -le sigh- but anyways for those of you who have zero Idea who I am, I am KingofShadowedOnes. So with that out of the way this is something that popped into my head, a fan of Shakarian and Shali... Shora... (is there a cute Shipname for TalixShepard?) I've always enjoyed the Sibling Sheprads at work in fics, esspecially if one of them happens to be a not so legally employed person.**

**So here we go! ONWARD TO GLORY!**

* * *

**Mass Effect: An Angel's Lament**

**Prologue I: Gabriel the Archangel**

The buzz-cut human smirked at the Turian sitting next to him at the bar of Chora's Den. The two had known each other for years at this point almost a decade, having enough of the red-tape bullshit the two of them had just returned from five years on Omega. Adding five other men to their roster, another Turian, a Krogan, a Drell, a Salarian and hell even a Batarian they formed their own vigilante group, Archangels and went to work on the rock. First they cleaned up a block, then another, then a neighborhood, a district… then a level by the end of that first year. Slowly the original seven Archangels gathered more followers, they were tested trained and given a rank, Seraphim, Cherubim, Powers, Angels. The two of them had stopped using their birth names the moment they became the first two Archangels, for the past five years they had been Michael the Guardian and Gabriel the Defender. Gabriel raised his hand and patted his Turian brother on the shoulder, they were on the Citadel for only one reason, the reading of a will. Having accomplished that they both felt the need to drown some sorrows Michael was a slow drinker though so they had been at it a while.

"Come on," the voice of a Salarian drew the men's attention, then again having a Salarian on their own team they had gotten good at picking up the lightning quick intonation of the amphibians. "If we don't hurry and get there, Fang will gladly wipe us out once he's done with the Suit-rat."

The Turian sighed slipping the cred chit down to the bar and turned to follow Gabriel, what was it and humans overprotective instincts around Quarians. Drawing the Razer VIII from the small of his back he fell into step cursing himself for leaving his usual load out and armor back on the ship. He should have known what with Gabriel's idiotic need to be a big damn hero that he would need his guns. The Titan unfortunately had little use on the Citadel and the Kovalyov would draw way to much attention, besides pistols were easy as hell to sneak in anywhere. The flicker of his human brothers biotics caught his eye Michael's mandibles widened slightly in the turian equivalent of the smirk Gabriel was wearing there was always a satisfaction in disposing of trash. As the two rounded a corner Michael noticed the flaming red hair of a human woman walking down the steps of the lower wards… uh-oh… it had to be her…and with a Krogan…wait Wrex, well at least she'd be safe… and a human male with dark hair and tanned, was that the word skin, wait a second bastard was watching her ass, that was NOT ok. The trio were heavily armed and made their way past the pair of Archangels and were headed straight towards the den weapons drawn at the ready.

Gabriel didn't even notice the trio as his biotic field stabilized throwing a barrier around himself with two blades forming around his wrists and down a good foot and a half past his closed fists. He had no idea how much Eezo the Alliance pumped him with but according to the readings and tests he had about as much Biotic kick as most Asari more than most in fact, he still would have liked to have had his Soklov or hell even his Crossfire. He had a soft spot for Quarians hell even a weakness for them stepped on by everyone, beaten, abused and neglected he couldn't help but help those that were out of the flotilla, especially because that usually meant they were young, on their pilgrimage. He had even had Han'Jaeger teach him some of Khelish so that he could appear more approachable, hell the clan of Vas Nedas that actually had a decent showing on Omega flocked to Archangel controlled areas because that they knew that they would be safe there. The pneumatic hiss of the door opening was roaring loud to the Human he was about to charge forward when he was jerked to a stop by the three claws of his brother.

"Gabe stop," the quiet whisper of the turian was enough to make the human pause and his biotics drop. Taking the offered Karpov he was thankful that Michael remembered to stash one of his pistols for him… he was to focused on the reading of the Old Man's will and made the primary mistake that causes death, left his bed without a gun. Looking down at the pistol for a moment as the two of them took strategic cover by the top of the steps Gabriel nodded his head his favorite combo of load out, Scram Rail, Combat Optics and Inferno rounds, his brother knew him so well.

Fang was having a good day, he had risen early with and was greeted with a high paying mission from Fisk, enjoyed a light breakfast with Ambassador Udina's newest aide after an… active night… saw her out of his flat with a plan for next week when she had two days off in a row, all in all a great start. Jeerhl and Haan met with him over lunch to finalize the game plan and then after they left he made his way back to his flat and phoned home. His father was an ass but a caring one and his sister was doing well at academy, apparently she was in the same year as Solana Vakarian, at the time he remembered back to the Vakarian in his class Garrus was a hell of a cadet and a right scary man when it came to long guns. Now it was show time H and J showed up in position just as he approached the Quarian. Making small talk with her until she got nervous then as he made a move to grab her he heard a strangled scream from behind him, turning on instinct he saw Haan drop into a ball as fire spread around him Jeerhl made a move to raise his gun only to have it explode in his hand causing him to also scream and fall gurgling into the ground. Overload… and an inferno round turning back around he noticed the two figures in dark formal wear both male a human with close cut brown hair and the turian had blue…. Garrus fucking Vakarian… but he was supposed to be dead… those were the last thoughts that passed through Markon 'Fang' Junin as the human seemed to slip from view and the world rolled for a fraction of a second before fading to black.

Gabriel loosened his fist letting the flickering blue of his biotics dissipate into the air around them, turning he looked at the woman who he had just saved.

"Are you…"

"Freeze!" Gabriel closed his eyes and sighed he knew that voice… putting his hands up in the air he made a head motion for Michael to do the same. "Step away from the Quarian assholes, that's right nice and easy."

Complying Gabriel mused at the levels of divine humor that were going on at this point he was dangaling his pistol loosly from his pointer finger when he felt it being taken away, the pressure of danger let him know that somehow the woman who was issuing orders somehow found a Krogan Battlemaster or a Drell Deathdealer, well the heavy breathing meant only one thing, Krogan. He heard a deep sniff and then a chuckle… wait a second.

"Wrex, long time no see." Gabriel couldn't help the smile on his face, well at least the man taking his gun was likely to give it back willingly.

"For you maybe runt, but I was wondering why I smelled that gods awful mix of smoke and cologne that with you and birdboy over there and his special resin... well I was wondering when I'd find you." The deep rumbling voice was a comfort in a lot of ways Wrex was a help those first few months on Omega willing to lend them a hand after coming to the aide of a couple of street kids, under the tough and gruff exterior the old Croc was a softie for children.

"You turn around slowly hands still up." Following the order Gabriel turned slowly hands up and a roughish smile on his face, he looked the woman in the Hydra assault armor up and down carefully, she was still pint sized even in the armor she was maybe 5'7 and she was thin her face was angular, pixie would be the old way to call it, hell even her ears were tapered slightly, that with her shorter cut hair and pair of blue eyes that matched his own completed the look, yep that would be the one and only Jane Shepard.

"Hey little Sis how ya…"

"**YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!**"

_Damn_… his world glowed blue for a moment before it faded to black his brain processing one last thought… _she learned how to control the beast at last._

* * *

**Read Review Eat pancakes!**


	2. The Commander

**So this one is quiet a bit longer, I started out wanting them to be about the same length but this one just kept growning... giggity... ... ... **

**ANNNYYYYYYWAYS... Here's the second of the two prologues for Angel's Lament ao figure it out yet? Hmmmmmmmmm come on I know you guys know what's going on...**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Mass Effect: An Angel's Lament**

**Prologue**** II: Commander Jane Margret Shepard **

This was not Jane Shepard's day… at all… by any means… she could feel it in her bones as she woke up in the med bay after saving that stupid Bastard Alenko from a fuckin' ten thousand year old artifact… _whoa there marine_… taking a breath she calmed herself before continuing . Then there was the damn nightmare from hell and now oh look here comes DOC!

"Commander are you alright?" the woman's voice was motherly, well what she assumed a motherly voice would sound like, orphan on earth, and her only blood relative was gone, and once she found him she would beat his ass into the pavement for leaving her alone for **FIVE YEARS**… _moving on_.

"I'm fine Doc," she was about to continue when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Are you sure about that Commander?" Of course why just have mother when Daddy-Dearest would be right behind her.

"I'm fine Captain." Then it all came rushing back about Eden Prime, oh god Nihlus… turning over in the bed she started dry heaving into a bucket.

"Uh-ha… what happened down there Commander we have no Beacon, a destroyed colony and a dead Turian Specter, due to the transmission issues the suit coms and cameras were down." The father figure she respected, one of the few men… people… … sentient beings that she respected sounded concerned.

"It was Geth sir…"

* * *

Jane punched a nearby wall outside the Presidium's entrance, of course she was more than happy to scan the Keepers hell she would have done it without the pay just because it would help with her figuring out the layout of this damned lump of metal, but then again who was she to turn down creds willingly given. That and the wonder twins behind her were becoming a pain in the ass, she needed help.

"Come on Wrex." Jane looked towards the voice and noticed five C-Sec, according to her missing brother useless bastards besides filling up on coffee and whatever the specie equivalent to donuts were. But more impressive was the Red-Eyed super Croc in between the five officers. That was the biggest damn Krogan that she had ever seen in her life. She noticed his nostrils widen for a moment before he locked eyes with her and grinned… damn those were big teeth… and a lot of them too. The Krogan made a dismissive gesture before walking over to her.

"Have we met somewhere before human?" his voice was deep and gravely then a spark of recognition crossed his eyes, followed by a deep throaty chuckle. "I know who you are Shepard… be careful, Citadel is dangerous for pups."

Before Jane could even open her mouth the Krogan was walking away…

"That was weird…" thank you Captain Alanko the Obvious. With an eye roll she went to find her way to Chorra's den to find this Harkin fellow, then she'd run by Barla Von… see what he had to say. Wait was that Emi, she hadn't seen her since High School…

* * *

"Williams go to the ship. I think we'll have enough heavy weapons with the big guy here." Williams saluted before making her way back to the Normandy. She was eyeing the Krogan carefully as she went around him. The trio started to walk towards the Elevators at C-Sec, at this point JAne was starting to agree with her brother's point... damn him...

"Alright so let's hit Chora's Den… again... yay more Asari strippers… Not a word Alenko." Shooting a glare at the man the trio of them set off deciding to take the market Route, besides she needed to pick up a fresh incendiary mod, a girls gotta accessorizes. What with four guns to make her own it was a wonder that she didn't own stock in the big three arms manufacturers, well them and of course Devlon she loved her little Stingers plus they were one of the few armor makers that actually made affordable armor that fit right... she was due for the next in the Explorer line anyways she had some dents and dings from Eden Prime still to worry about… Oh look a Volus was waiving her over...

* * *

Slipping the Incendiary mod into place on her Tornado IV Shepard led the two men down the steps, nice Volus, chatty, decent guy. Her eyes narrowed as she thought she saw the blue markings of… focus gotta get to the damned strip club. Crossing the bridge she noticed the distinct lack of music.

"They know we're coming," the rumble of the Krogan was right and it implied a leak at C-Sec, gritting her teeth Shepard unhooked her Tornado and let a hand fall to one of the disks on her belt ready to draw and toss in an instant. She heard the soft click of a weapon coming from Wrex and looking over her jaw dropped slightly, she wanted one, she didn't care if the ugly lump was as big as her arm.

That wasn't just a shotgun that was a damn Claymore, the symbol of a Battlemaster each one was handmade by the Battlemaster and odds were that it would break her shoulder if she ever pulled the trigger on it... but she didn't care, she wanted one. Using hand signals she motioned that she would take left cover and Alenko would take right with Wrex taking point. The Doors slid open to a hail of bullets as the two humans dove for cover Kaiden throwing up a barrier to cover Wrex while both the Battlemaster and Shepard released Warps the boom of shotguns filled the air of the club.

_I'll be damned the Bartender had a shotgun stored under there…_ Shepard made the motion and they broke formation herself heading left and Alenko heading right with Wrex rushing forward and over the bar shooting a throw upward on instinct the Krogan sent the "hidden" gunman on the top of the bar into the high ceiling, hard. The three of them made quick work of the men stopping at two human males who were currently in their way.

"Get out of here before I feed you to the Krogan." The two men dropped their pistols mumbling about how they weren't paid enough for this shit.

"Killing would have been faster." Shepard nodded her head at the krogan's words.

"While true sometimes you need to level out the Karma. They had yet to do anything against me, they weren't hired to do so, so why not make the offer, let someone live for once." It was the Krogan's turn to nod. The door opened with a kick from the pissed off Krogan who simply walked in and sent two blasts of his Claymore at each turret turning them to scrap as he continued walking up and headbutted the human slime in the head making him sprawl into the ground. Shepard walked into Wrex having a boot on Fisk's chest and the barrel of his monstrous shotgun pointed at gangster's left eye.

"Down Wrex I still need answers." The growl of the Krogan as he lifted his foot sent a shiver down her spine, this was the evolutionary answer to badass and it was listening to her. Fisk made his way over to her only to have her own shotgun and Alenko's pistol pointed at him, not quiet the same message as the Claymore but the point was made. Fisk stopped his hands up in the air. His eye's went wide as the woman in front of him held up a hand five fingers splayed."Where's the Quarian Girl."

And then finger's started to drop, five, four, three, two. Fisk opened his mouth realizing what was going on.

"She's in the alley by the lower Ward Markets, it was business nothing personal, if you hurry you might be able to stop Fang from getting to her. It was just business I swear." Jane sneered as she lowered her hand and walked around him spotting a data disk on the ground, old school, clever. The Commander bent over and picked it up flipping it over she saw that it was unmarked… remembering the trick her brother showed her she tilted it in the light and noticed the color difference, hmmm document files most likely judging by the disk. Slipping it into a pocket she simply motioned Alenko out of possible harm's way. The Retort of the Claymore ended the life of the Dirtiest non-politician on the Citadel.

She took off at a run towards the market ignoring the reinforcement of guards as she pulled out her pair of Stingers and went akimbo using her biotics on herself to increases her already gymnast dexterity and flexibility. She hadn't done this in a while it felt good to let loose again.

Wrex watched shaking his head, that was a Shepard alright hell one can rival an Asari Commando Squad by himself and this one can put a Drell Deathdealer to shame, had the mother of these two been swimming in Eezo when she was pregnant with them, hell how did she survive the boy-child... could they have been... well it would be interesting to see.

Alenko simply watched his jaw dropped he heard about this but he had never seen it before. So this was the Lioness of Eylsium there was another rumor of a Lion that was also there but went AWOL shortly after and that the Lion was the scary one. Wrex shouldered the human and the two of them took off after the Commander.

* * *

Turning a corner Jane thought again about how today wasn't her day. She heard the sound of gunfire and an explosion of some sort. The Automatic door opened revealing a Turian with his back to her the black suit fit him well but then again she knew his crest anywhere, slipping behind him silently she pointed one of her pistols at the back of his head and prepped the trigger. Down bellow another turian, this one with darker plates and white clannmarkings was decapated by the Biotic blade of a human male, only one man could do that. Her gaze shifted to the soft sub-harmonics of the Turian's voice.

"Janey, what a pleasure to see you again, how are you doing," he sighed as she dug the barrel into the soft spot on the back of his neck, sometimes she hated being short. Looking down at the man down below she put force behind her voice.

"Freeze." She motioned for Wrex to go alive the man down there of his pistol as she pushed the Turian forwad slightly. She was whispering up to the damn bird."Oh, I'm fine Garrus, I love it when I go to meet my big brother, ready to talk to him about how his best friend and I wanted to date but to my shock he never shows up for lunch, then I try to call my soon to be boyfriend and he doesn't pick up either… you know what Vakarian, we'll talk about this later."

Knocking him hard on the back of the head with the butt of her pistol the 107 kg pile of Turian collapsed into the arms of a waiting Wrex. Seething mad she slipped her pistols back in their holsters before taking a breath and focusing down on the man in front of her, years she had waited for this moment.

"Turn around…" She saw the smirk, the blue eyes, the face of a man who disappeared on her, left her alone to the world without any damn family. Then he had to open his big damn mouth.

"Hey little Sis, How ya…" She couldn't take it anymore with a frustrated yell her hands glowed blue as she flicked her arm forward sending her brother off a wall and into another.

"**YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!**," she took a minute calming herself before she walked over to the scared Quarian girl, "Are you ok?"

"Wh-What do you people want?" the poor girl sounded terrified what had her idiot done now. She noticed the girl reach behind herself a little nervously. "Why would you attack them they saved my life."

Jane's eyes went wide for a second her eyes flicking to the headless turian and two other bodies on the ground… shit this couldn't look good.

"That man who saved you is my brother sweetie, he… he was a bastard who left without telling me, I realize he saved you and don't worry he's coming with us, him and the Turian. We want to help you too, my name is Jane Shepard and I hear you could be my key to help bringing down a rouge SPECTRE." Jane smiled as she held out a hand.

"… Tali, Tali'Zorah and I think I might be able to help you so long as you don't hurt him again… he did save my life."

"Of course Tali I just needed to get that out of my system he left a few years ago… and today had been a bad day, I'd be more worried about the Turian if I were you." She walked over to Wrex and made a 'give it here' motion for the knocked out Turian. Wrex shrugged and dropped the Turian and walked over to the Human and poked him with the steel of a heavy Krogan armor boot. Jane took off her helmet releasing her red hair and smirked as she flashed back to a memory."Alenko go back and tell Chakwas that we can finally roast the fatted calf…" Hoisting the Turian up she pinched him right under his crest causing him to wake instantly.

"GAH," Wide eyed the Turian looked down at the pissed off woman and his eyes softened. "Hey Janey."

The biotic fueled gut punch dropped the Turian to his knees.

"Get up Garrus we're heading to the Human embassy and you are staying in my sight the entire time."

"You're mad aren't you?"

The sound of a laughing krogan filled the entierty of the Wards.

* * *

**Read, Review, Eat pancakes!**


	3. The Dream

**To tired to finish this note, I own nothing, if I did Taki and GareBear would have been allowed from getgo...-Passes out-**

* * *

Garrus Vakarian, was that who he was anymore? Or was all that was left in him Michael after his time on Omega. The Turian looked over the rail of the security bar at the SRV Normandy, he could tell from here that it'd be a hell of a ship, with both the Alliance and the Hierarchy having poured both tech and experience into the ship it had better be. Turning slightly at the sound of the elevator his nostrils flared slightly, it was funny really after all these years that the simple smell of the woman was enough to both calm and excite him. He kept himself quiet as she walked towards him, straightening slightly his eyes never moved from the ship, it was gracefully deadly, it had to have been a Turian who designed her overall shape it was to predatorial to have had anyone else do it. He was surprised that instead of hitting him with something or yelling she slipped underneath his arms and positioned herself so that the top of her head was right under his chin. Both were in armor, he in his weathered and well tested Predator line and her in the newest of the Explorer line. It felt… warm… he was simply lost in thought for a moment, of memories… he would have probably have claimed her by now if he and Gab… no John, he was John, for now at least, had stayed in the citadel… he was brought back to reality when Jane pushed herself against him lightly. He looked down and caught her blue eyes looking up at him.

"I missed you…" the voice was so soft, but full of emotion he had gotten better over the past few years with human speech patterns it just sounded so flat without the sub-harmonics… but even he could feel what she was feeling, sadness, regret… he felt a keen building in his chest before he squashed it down.

"And I you," His arms left the railing and wrapped around her waist slowly even through the armor he felt her relax into him. He couldn't help the hum of satisfaction that he felt. It was… right, he finally felt right for the first time in years… he was always going to be a 'bad' turian when it came to orders and views on honor, he blamed the Humans in his life for that. There was one thing though that he was a damned good Turian about, protecting the mate. The two of them simply stood there for an endless, immeasurable amount of time before Garrus lowered his head and pressed his forehead plate lightly into her own forehead.

"I want you, both of you to join me on the hunt…" her voice was soft, resigned even like she knew that the turian would leave her again.

Inside the turian's mind a fight was brewing between the two aspects of himself, Garrus Vakarian and Michael the Guardian, Honor and Justice versus Vengeance and Retribution. Garrus was weaker he had been less dominant over the past years slowly loosing what it was that made him… him, slowly becoming the living embodiment of Divine Retribution itself , but for the first time… for the first time in years Garrus had something to fight for. Michael didn't stand a chance.

"I'll come with you Jane, even if I need to knock your idiot brother out and drag him on board over my shoulder." Her small smile captured his attention it had been a long time since he had seen it, much, much to long.

"I'll hold you to that Garrus Vakarian," And she was gone, Garrus looked around panicked he was alone the Ship was gone and he was still on the dock. Reaching down he let his hand hovering on the release for his AR.

"You think you deserve to be happy? To redeem yourself in her eyes?" the voice was familiar, that damned Salarian… what did he go by these days, Dr. Heart? Turning around he saw the good doctor standing in front of a legion of shadowed figures, the doctor had a pistol in his hand pointing it straight at Garrus' head. "So naïve…"

Michael shot awake his chest heaving as he looked around the room, the bed was softer than anything on Omega, save from Aria's of course… not that he would know. He ran his left hand down his fringe, was still on the Citadel then, cracking his neck he reached over and grabbed his omnitool and hit the call feature. The answer was almost instantaneous.

"Michael, what's keeping you and Gabriel?" the turian voice that picked up was the second to join up with the original seven, once he was Sidonus, now he was Uriel. "Everything has been fairly quiet the third choir busted up a blue suns red sand ring not too long ago the bastards had been cutting the stuff with…"

Letting the man continue on with his report Michael dropped and started doing pushups and then crunches, planks and a list of other calisthenics Michael kept track of movements of the mercenary groups as well as drug raids and other statistics. Finishing up the call he slipped on his armor making sure that all of his gear was seated properly he walked out the door and into the artificial sunlight of the Presidium.

* * *

Gabriel looked hard at first his sister, then his old CO, then at the pile of political douchebaggary that was ambassador Udina. He couldn't believe the suggestion that was just given, in fact if it wasn't for poor Tali he would have left an hour ago.

"No, I'm not getting reinstated in the Alliance... for the hundredth time I will not go back to working for any government unless they charter my services." Gabe was pissed, he shouldn't have agreed to come in here, he should have just done what Michael had done and gone back to their rented room, preferably with Tali with him. Unfortunately; that bastard Alenko shifted between staring at his sister's and the Quarian's ass.

"Look here Shepard." The Ambassador was silenced with the flickering of Biotics at his direction, he had read the declassified report on Elysium and he knew the powers of the male Shepard had to have only grown in the seven years since then what with him being in near constant combat the past five years.

"I'm not the idealistic boy who signed onto the military to make sure his sister stayed out of the New York gangs so whatever bullshit humanistic drabble that you're about to spew forth remember that I have spent the past five years with very few humans, in fact I have quiet the disliking for most of them." Jane felt a shiver run down her spine, John had switched his speech patterns to DEFCON 'get-the-hell-outta-the-way' as she liked to call it. Very articulate, very polished, no accent at all, this was the voice her brother used when he took over all of the Kid Gangs, at thirteen without firing a shot. Jane had a feeling that for the first time she was seeing Gabriel the Archangel of Omega's deepest Wards and this man scared her. She was one of two biotics in the room and Kaiden was a lightweight in that division, at least in comparison to her and her brother, they both had grimaced at John's flare up. Udina was also taken a back slightly.

"I-I will not be spoken to in such a way within my own office, I was going to offer full pardons from the Alliance in return for your cooperation, your citizenship and assets as well as your old full rank as a Major, as well as your N7 classifications." Anderson. Alenko and Jane all put their heads into their hands, Udina had done it now, Shepard moved in front of Tali as Alenko and Anderson both moved behind the think concrete pillars for some sort of protection from the perverbial, or in this case actual landmine that Udina had not just stepped but jumped on with both feet.

"…" Gabriel was silent for a moment before the lights began to flicker, and every biotic on the presidium had a sudden blinding headache. "What did you just say…"

* * *

Before Udina could open his mouth he found himself pinned to the wall of his office his entire body immobile as Shepard hadn't even shifted his body to direct his biotics. Udina was wondering where the glimmer of biotics was.

The Elcor and Volus diplomats looked out of their shared office at the Human embassy a concave wall of biotic energy surged around the door.

"Nervously, do you think we should call someone?" the Elcor's nervousness had actually touched his throat enough that his portly companion didn't need the contextual preface.

"No… I think… that the Earth clans… can handle this one all by themselves, besides I need to finish off that trade agreement with you now don't I."

"Agreeing, I do believe you're correct…"

The two moved all the quicker back into their office when they heard a slamming sound.

* * *

Jane heard the sound of a body falling probably Alenko, as she watched her brother calmly standing there Udina held three feet up the wall and then she felt it… the quivering. Thinking quickly she shot forward and enveloped her brother in a hug. Holding on tight she felt him stiffen and try to squirm out of the woman's grasp before giving into it and hugging her back.

"I need your help John." She felt the sigh coming from her brother and the nod of his head. "Besides you can't go off in here, you'd hurt Tali."

"Thanks sis, and don't worry Mich… Garrus and I will join you, we need a break from our own personal hellhole for a..."

"As I remember," everyone turned and looked at the Turian who came sauntering into the human ambassador's office sparing a moment to look down at the sprawled ambassador who was shaking in fear. "That Hellhole was your idea, I was ok with heading to Illium, or even go and set ourselves up as corsairs in the Traverse, but no we had to go to hell in the galaxy and start setting up shop. Of course I want to go on an adventure with Jane, hell were even hitting that bastard Saren all the better."

Jane looked her ex-boyfriend up and down he looked good in that armor, then again blue was always his color… she still had the blue ribbon in her footlocker aboard the ship, instead of a c-sec emblem or an army emblem a white circular shape resided on his paldron, it looked familiar, her eyes widened in recognition.

"You use the Rebel Alliance for your symbol, really?" Jane heard the sigh coming from her brother.

"Only you baby sis would recognize a two hundred year old movie's emblem." The Turrian's laughter from the resounding smack could even be heard by the two diplomats a door down.

* * *

**Need... Reviews... No... can't make better with out them. **


	4. The Promise

**FORWARD THE LIGHT BRIGADE!**

**I own nothing but this delightful AU.**

* * *

An Angel's Lament:

The Promise

* * *

Kaiden Alenko was having a pretty good day, they had been off of the Citadel for about three days and the new members of the crew were adjusting ok. Personally Kaiden counted himself as the worlds luckiest SOB, he was the only man on the ground crew who had free reign over three beautiful women, well two beautiful women and a woman who had a knock out figure and was probably quiet the looker under that mask. As Kaiden made his way around the ship doing his usual rounds he stopped at the cargo hold and heard muffled voices both were male one was human the other had the dual tones of a Turian. Listening in to the renegade Shepard and the Turrian Vigilante Kaiden was eager to try and find some sort of information to use against his only two threats.

"Listen Gabriel according to Uriel and Raphael they have the entire bottom wards of the station on lockdown, they have the blood pack cornered into one small corner of the station and the Suns and Eclipse are both playing as nice as they can with each other. One thing is bothering me though some chatter that Uriel's feelers picked up there is a plot to take the Queen and her castle." The turian wasn't even trying to keep quiet. Those two weren't just mercenary vigilantes they were warlords over innocent people, or at least that's what the scuttle butt would be in less than an hour, the crew would be agasint them in five and then it would be beautifully all him and the women again, all that Kaiden needed was the Asari to join their ranks and he'd have a goo…

Kaiden stirred from the instant black out to see the brother of his CO flipping a knife in his hand with his biotics as the turian was breaking down and cleaning a rifle, it looked… big. Kaiden saw a flicker in the corner of his eye and his attention returned to the enigmatic John Shepard, the rumored Lion of Elysium if the rumors were to be true, with what Kaiden had seen thus far it was possible

"Michael is very good at taking apart and cleaning that rifle of his, infact he can do it in under thirty seconds, special training from the Hierarchy when he was still in school, they saw the natural gift of a sniper so they decided to make him as close to a perfect sniper as possible, shame the dedication to honor and rank wasn't ingrained as well, oh well their loss, my gain." Kaiden heard what sounded like a round was being chambered… but that couldn't be. " That is one of his… special riffles, he's acquired a fair share of unique long guns over the years, anything and everything can be found in the markets of Omega if you know or own the right places. That one for example is highly experimental, it generates so much heat when fires that it requires a modified heat sink cartridge system. How much force does it deliver on impact again Michael, I forget?"

"10,000 Newtons delivered in a 2.5 mm diameter hollow point slug. If the skull could be resembled there'd be a pinprick in the entry point and then nothing." Kaiden blanched, the round had enough force to shatter whatever barrier he could react and keep on flying straight into him this gun couldn't be legal. Kaiden looked in between the two men. Kaiden decided to try talking.

"So what can I do for you gentlemen?" Kaiden tried to keep the tremble from his voice and thought that he did a pretty good job of it. What the hell was going on.

"Oh it's quiet simple Alenko," Kaiden turned even whiter at the jovial tone that the biotic powerhouse had taken, it scared him more than if the man went deadly quiet, roaring loud. There was no bluff, no way to take anything this voice was saying for anything but the truth. "Leave my sister, actually all the females on the ground crew alone, you can talk to them, politely even friendly, but leave your 'conquests' for the flight crew."

Kaiden made to open his mouth when he saw that turian flip a switch on the rifle the lights and readouts along it lighting up, his mouth closed with a click.

"No, no, there is no defending yourself here. I went through and vetted the only two people on the ground crew I don't trust, you and Williams, while despites some xenophobic tendencies Williams is actually clean as a whistle working her ass off to rise through the ranks despite her family name, so far she's been cordial to Michael and actually quiet helpful to Tali, I guess that with the mask on Williams can pretend that she's human or something. But you Kaiden Alenko, do you know what I turned up?" Kaiden's eyes went huge remembering who he was dealing with, these two had in five years turned a decent chunk of Omega into safe and if not decent, livable with a family. Shaking his head dumbly Kaiden knew that this wasn't going to be good. "Did you know that nothing is ever really sealed Alenko, all it took was a few thousand credits and a promise of safe passage and I got your unedited life story, now you're unfamiliar with Angelic Justice as the people of Omega have started to call it, see there are rules in Archangel territory, besides Arias of course, the queen has to stay in power. One of the big ones comes into play with rape…"

Kaiden started to shake in fear.

"…that's right we know of your past, now you were fresh off of the ship from jump so I'll even cut you some slack, but here's the rule, I get a whiff, the barest of scents that you did anything to any member of the ground crew at all, you get spaced, if it comes to my attention that any of the women on the flight crew are sexually assaulted, I don't care if it's you or not, if they can't identify their attacker… you get spaced, am I clear?" The change of John Shepard's voice sent a shiver down his spine. Nodding his head he watched as Shepard used his biotics to precision control the knife room earlier to cut the restraints. Kaiden took off like a bullet anything he heard earlier in the day forgotten.

"You know," John turned to face the dual tones of the turian as he hit the switch turning off the rifle and hitting the button to eject the clip and compress it down to travel size. "that sometimes I'm supprised we don't control more than we do."

"I don't want us to pull a Rome." John saw the confusion on his brother's face and smiled shaking his head. "Old earth empire, one of our most famous, Rome was a nation of conquest and grew at sometimes astonishing rates when you take into consideration a complete lack of even basic propellant based ranged weapons. But anyways, the issue was Rome was too good at what it did leading to over expansion."

John stopped when he saw the click go off in Garrus' mind. Reaching for a railing to start the climb back up to the lift John heard a commotion coming from higher up, pulling out his pistol Garrus did the same and probably prepped a tech grenade. As the two got closer to the door they split it one on the left Gabriel raised his hand and held up three fingers Michael nodding in understanding, pointing to the door three times they rushed it the door slidding open to…

"SURPRISE!" both of the mercs slid to a stop quickly holstering their pistols and Garrus sending the tech mine back down the hall and detonating it in empty space with a soft pop. It seemed like the entire crew was there, looking around confused they caught sight of the Female Shepard walking over to them throwing her arms wide she hugged her brother… Garrus guessed she was three beers into the night.

"Happy birthday Bro!"

* * *

**READING AND REVIEWING MAKES SCHNUGGLES HAPPY! -Holds up a kitty-**


End file.
